


Zelda’s Heroine

by JackieGamerGirl



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F, MTF Link (Legend of Zelda), Modern AU, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieGamerGirl/pseuds/JackieGamerGirl
Summary: Link and Zelda have been friends since childhood, but Link has a secret that he doesn’t want Zelda to know.
Relationships: Link/Zelda, Linkle/Zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Late as Usual

It was an ordinary day like every other. Link stared at the street watching the cars go by. Just then a voice rang behind him.

“Hey! Link! Wait for me!” Link turned around to see a girl running towards him. She was wearing a floral pink shirt and jean shorts. Link, on the other hand, was wearing a green T-shirt and brown shorts.

“Good thing I caught up with ya.” She said, panting.

“Late again Zelda?” Link smirked.

“Oh shut it, dork!” Zelda responded, bumping his shoulder. “I had a hard time figuring out what to wear. I couldn’t decide between this or my white blouse.” She said, tugging at her shirt.

“Pretty warm for April, don’tcha think?” Link responded.

“Yeah. Hopefully it stays like this. I hate the cold weather.” Zelda responded with a smile.

“So what’re you doing after school?” She asked him.

“Probably nothing. I’ll probably get my homework done during Study Hall, so I’ll have some down time at home.” He responded.

“You wanna come over to my place?” Zelda asked him sweetly.

“I guess. I’ve got nothing better to do.” Link responded.

The two remained quiet for the rest of their walk. Link could hear the sound of Zelda’s heeled sandals clicking against the pavement.

As the two of them approached the school, Link got a pit in his stomach. “Man I hate this place” he thought to himself.


	2. The Troublesome Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Link runs into a few troublemakers who love to make his life hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while, but I've been pretty busy these last few months.

As Link approached his locker, he heard a deep voice from behind. "Well, well. If it isn't Lonk." The voice said mockingly.

"What do you want, Ganon?" Link responded with a sigh.

Ganondorf walked up to Link. He was the only male Gerudo in their school. He had firey red hair and a matching beard. Behind him were his two accomplices, Cia and Groose. The three of them were known as the "Troublesome Trio" around school and were notorious for bullying practically every Freshman, with Link being their favorite to bully.

"Where do you think you're going, Fairy Boy?" Ganon taunted. Link hated that name for many reasons.

"I'm going to my locker. Shouldn't you be off dunking someone in the toilet?" Link knew that was the first thing the three of them did every morning. "Well it turns out Sidon's just small enough to squeeze through the pipes. That bellend's probably crying to his dimwit sister right about now." Ganon said half angrily. "So I thought I'd go fuck up your day instead."

"Maybe we should trap him in his locker again." Cia said to Ganon. Link still remembered the last time he'd got trapped in his locker. He missed two of his classes and almost had to serve detention. Luckily that time he'd had a witness. And this time it looked like she'd be there again.

"Ahem." A gruff female voice called from behind. As the three Seniors turned around, they noticed a tall Gerudo woman standing there. It was none other than the Vice Principal, Urbosa Naboris.

"My office! NOW!" Urbosa yelled. "This isn't over, Fairy Boy!" Ganon stared him down as the three walked towards Urbosa's office. "Thanks, Ms. Naboris." Link said shyly.

"No problem, Link. Ganon's "Troublesome Trio" seem to be in my office every few days. If they keep this up, they probably will be suspended." Urbosa responded. 'Boy would I love that.' Link thought to himself. He looked at his watch, 10 minutes until the first bell. 'Maybe I have time for a quick bathroom break.' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know canonically Urbosa doesn't have a last name, but since she pilots Vah Naboris, I thought making her last name "Naboris" would be fitting.


End file.
